kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-21
Summary Agni, after tearing an entrance into Chandra's "Gresvan" space, tells him that he realized Chandra was mistaken after he referred to Vishnu as a mad god, and states that he came here not to save Gandharva, but him. Agni also guessed that Chandra was about to break the barrier rules to improve his attacks, and states that he believes that Menaka changed Gandharva's habit of killing for his own pleasure. He then suggests that Chandra find the Garuda rakshasa and use insight on him since Gandharva is not talking. Chandra leaves once Agni promises not to let the nastika go. At the Temple of Fire, as Brilith looks upon a portrait at the top of a familiar stairway, Natasha notes that it is the only photo that was taken of Talith and Jibril, Brilith's parents, together. Brilith recalls gossip she heard as a little girl that her mother was practically married to the god, and that they felt sorry for Brilith and her father. Brilith then tells Natasha that she no longer wants to see that photo, and Natasha assures her that she will keep it at her own home. Brilith then asks her for a favor, and Natasha thinks that there is something strange about her. As the pair of former thieves wonder if helping Agni out will benefit them in the afterlife, the lights in Kalibloom turn back on. They then notice a strange, huge, glowing red portal over the city. 3-021 Agni came to save him.png|Agni came to save his *** 3-021 important moment.png|This is it, man, don't blow it 3-021 Talith and Jibril.png|What Brilith was looking at 3-021 hurtful gossip.png|Don't gossip around children Currygom's comment If you remembered Episode 41 from Season 1, then you are a Kubera read-through king. Afterword Hello? I am Babo Kim, an expert on Gandharva. Agni is probably the one who has fought the most with Gandharva, including all gods and suras. He knows a lot about almost all of Gandharva's transcendentals... If Agni wrote a walk-through book on them, then it would become a best seller in the god realm...!! But if he tries to hold a pen to write a book, he becomes Babo Kim... T_T On the other hand, Gandharva doesn't know much about Agni's transcendentals; he never felt the need to remember them. Normally when you play a difficult game, you make as many notes as you need and plan the walk-through. But when you play an easy game, you just do whatever you want, right? There's a disparity... Gandharva could never have imagined that a day would come when he is so weak. Where is this place? If you look at the ground, isn't this the place where Chandra first encountered Gandharva? The ground is flat again. pure-blood couple In my webtoon, there are a lot of couples where each person is of a different race, but there are a lot of couples who are of the same race as well. They are so common that they don't point out their races to others and they just aren't noticed as much. Typically, the parents of a pure-blood magician are both pure-bloods. Oh, but Asha's mother is a quarter. Only her father is a pure-blood. This spot is my spot. If you care about Currygom, you're doomed! Notes * There is apparently a rule in which gods cannot use/break another god's item, and if they break a rule, they pay an as-of-yet unknown penalty. Agni previously broke this rule when he used Vayu's Neutral Bow. * "practically married to a god" - Natasha said this earlier about Brilith. * There is a brief flashback of Menaka when Agni mentions her. Show/Hide Spoiler Another version of this scene, which includes Agni, appears a few episodes later. * There is a hidden Currygom in this episode. The two stairway scenes side by side (one from early Season 1, and the other from this episode) illustrate the level of planning that Currygom has put into this webtoon. 1-041 brief encounter.png |Episode 41 3-021 portrait.png|Episode 3-21 References